kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gold Waddle Dee
|ability=None |point value=5000 |category=Regular enemy }} Gold Waddle Dee is an enemy in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Kirby: Squeak Squad. It is a member of the Waddle Dee family. Physical Appearance As its name suggests, Gold Waddle Dee is a golden Waddle Dee. The enemy's shade varies from game to game, appearing more yellow and green in Kirby: Squeak Squad and more brownish-gold in Kirby Mass Attack. It has brown feet in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition. Games ''Kirby: Squeak Squad Gold Waddle Dee runs from Kirby as soon as it spots him. If it is inhaled or defeated before it escapes, it drops a Treasure Chest. If it is attacked with the Bubble ability, it turns into a bubble containing a star, and a chest is dropped in the same place. When Kirby opens the chest, the contained treasure is a piece of the Secret Map. Kirby must often solve some sort of puzzle to trap it or race to catch it before it falls off a cliff and gets away. Gold Waddle Dee is no more durable than its more common counterpart. Kirby Mass Attack Gold Waddle Dee appears exclusively in Stage 6 of Dedede Resort. Like in ''Kirby: Squeak Squad, it flees from the Kirbys. If it gets far enough, it will burrow into the ground, successfully escaping. Defeating the Gold Waddle Dee and clearing the stage accomplishes the "Gold Thrasher" task on the game's Checklist. The enemy is also one of the things that can be fished out of the water in the Fishing Pond sub-game during the staff credits. ''Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Gold Waddle Dee appears in the Fighter Combat Chamber, the Smash Combat Chamber, and the Smash Combat Chamber EX. It runs as fast as some Waddle Dees in ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land, which is not especially quick. Gold Waddle Dee is the only enemy in the game that gives 1000 points upon defeat, and is thus rarer than other enemies. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe Gold Waddle Dee appears as a keychain in ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe. Trivia *There are unused swimming sprites of Gold Waddle Dee found in the code of Kirby: Squeak Squad, which means that at some point in production, Kirby would have to outswim it to get the Treasure Chest. This would not technically make sense, as a regular Waddle Dee drowns in water. *In Helper to Hero from Kirby Super Star Ultra, the P1 Parasol Waddle Dee has an appearance similar to that of a Gold Waddle Dee, albeit a duller yellow color. *An enemy similar in both appearance and behavior appears from Kirby's Return to Dream Land and onwards, called Key Dee. It carries a key or battery instead of a Treasure Chest, and it runs quickly, just like Gold Waddle Dee. *If Ghost Kirby possesses a Gold Waddle Dee, it cannot attack and can only jump and run. If the player presses the attack button (B), however, its eyes will bulge out as if it is surprised. This animation is normally only used when the Gold Waddle Dee falls off a ledge. Unpossessing it will cause it to disappear, as well as automatically placing its chest in Kirby's Copy Palette. *It is possible that Gold Waddle Dees were added in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition because they are almost identical to Waddle Dees, which already exist on the game's reused engine. The only difference is that they would have to be recolored to look golden. Altogether, it would take considerably less work to modify a Waddle Dee than it would to create and animate a completely new enemy. Artwork KSqSq Gold Waddle Dee artwork HD.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Gallery KSqSq_Golden_Waddle_Dee_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' !2Gold_Waddle_Dee.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Gold Waddle Dee pic.png|The Kirbys chase Gold Waddle Dee. 20th Gold Waddle Dee.png|''Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition'' Rare_Keychain_17.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (keychain) Sprites and Models KSqSq Gold Waddle Dee sprite.gif|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KMAgoldenwaddledee.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KDCol_Gold_Waddle_Dee_model.png|''Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition'' de:Goldener Waddle Dee ja:ゴールデンワドルディ ru:Золотой Уоддл Ди Category:Waddle Dees Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Enemies in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Category:Neutral Enemies